


Milk and Honey

by NightGospel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory kinda, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightGospel/pseuds/NightGospel
Summary: Chapters still in progress.It was all going well for Katie Pines. Masking as a beta, running a coffee shop with her best friend, and living as an independent omega, emphasis on independent. But when an a pack alpha strolls into her shop, claiming to be her fated pair, she must face her traumatic past, and embrace idea of being taken care of.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Black Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the current choppiness of this story. It is very much a work in progress that I am writing on this site and updating as I go. Thanks for your patience. Stay tuned!

It was July in Chicago. Most customers came into the Cat's Cup, plastered with sweat, merely seeking refuge from the humidity filling the midday air.

The Cat's Cup was a quaint little coffee shop, nestled under a towering law building. Decorated with coffee colored paint, well taken care of house plants, and hand drawn depictions of cats sleeping in mugs, it held a tacky, old diner-like charm. The shop shared the ground floor with a laundromat and a convince store; three mom and pop shops that managed to snag some properties in the big city. Of the three structures, the Cat's Cup was by far the most frequented by the members of the above floors. During their breaks, business men and women would pop down bellow to the shop and order coffees with double shots or carts of coffee for the whole office. The first time they received a rush of business persons, Morgan one of the co-owners of the Cat's Cup had exclaimed, "Thank FUCK we picked a coffee shop of all things to shove under an office building!"

Katie, the Cat's Cup's other owner, merely laughed and handed out orders dutifully.

The two managed the shop together. At twenty-years-old, they had signed the lease together, moved the furniture in, and painted the walls. Katie designed pastries and sweet drinks for the menu while Morgan drew cats on the walls. Sometimes Morgans brother would assist them with financial aspects of running the shop, being creative types, neither one of them were particularly fond of money handling. Now, three years later, Monday through Saturday it was still just the two of them. Morgan and Katie at the Cat's Cup.

"It's Monday, Katie." Morgan warned.

"Yep." Katie said, wiping the counters down. A bit of whipped cream had spilled when she handed over a drink.

"1:55."

"Uhm-Hmm." Katie hummed in agreement.

"You've got five minutes." Morgan bumped Katie's hip with her own, having to bend down to do so. "You could still run."

"Sometimes breaking hearts is fun." Katie smirked.

Morgan scoffed, jokingly aghast at her friend. "Evil. That beta perfume has given you too much confidence."

"Shhhh-ah!" Katie grabbed at Morgans wrist and pulled her down to her level. She side-eyed the cafe, checking to see if anyone else had heard those words. No one seemed to be looking. She let go of Morgan, and began twisting her long hair between her fingers, a nervous habit. "Don't say that in here."

As if on cue, the bell above the door chimed.

The two looked over.

"Hello, there ladies, I've got your goods." Their delivery man, Richard, stood with the door open, pulling a large refrigeration cart.

"You know where it goes, Richard." Morgan pointed twords the backroom, behind the bar counter as Katie faced away.

Richard walked past the two. As he headed to the back, he exchanged a nod with Morgan but Katie seemed to suddenly get distracted with something at the register. She trotted over to it.

Back at the register Morgan teased, 'Where did all that beta confidence go?"

"Oh, shush!" Katie sneered.

A few moments passed as Richard put all the deliveries in the backroom.

After completing an order for a couple of omega teens, Richard decided to put his own order in with Katie.

"Hi, Richard." Katie greeted him as he came up to the counter.

"Hello, beautiful." This was one of Richards normal greeting for Katie. Other favorites included cafe cutie, sweetheart, and sunshine. Each made Katie inwardly, wrench in discomfort but other than the unsolicited nicknames, the alpha had allays been cordial. And he always tipped well.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a latte with an extra shot," Katie entered that into the machine. "And one date with a sweet, omega."

Oh, Richard was really going for it today. She laughed, "Well you wont find that here Richard. You know Morgan and I are both beta's. I'll get your coffee for you."

Katie could hear him hum as she turned. A deep growl of an alpha. "I'm not so sure about that, sweetheart."

Katie could feel Richards eyes on her backside as she made his coffee. She took a breath. She could ignore it. A beta would ignore it. A beta wouldn't feel threatened by an alphas advances, they'd be less swayed by an alphas commanding tone, they'd be less inclined to so willingly oblige. It's not like she was even that much to look at right now. Her hair was sticking out all over in a ponytail from the back of her work cap. She just had on a t-shirt and a pair of black pants on. What was he staring so intently at?

"Here you go Richard." She placed the coffee on the counter.

Richard placed a $20 in the tip jar, double than his usual.

"I'm not gonna give up on you." Picking up his coffee he toasted to his own statement.

When the front door closed behind him, Katie sank behind the counter. "Oh my GOD!"

"Yikes," Morgan laughed at the expense of her.

"Yeah, I'm running next time. All the way to the next city over."

"Fuck, Richard. He's such a dick." Morgan slid down next to Katie behind the counter and draped an arm over her shoulder. The two friends sat together on the floor. Anyone new coming into the shop might think the store was currently unemployed, though regular customers were used to the girls strange antics, they would check behind for them.

"Alphas just think with their penises! How does he know? Does he got a metal detector down there for omega?" Katie gestured to her own crotch.

"Pfft," Morgan squeezed her little friend in a lazy hug and stood. "Maybe you're just not that sneaky. Heart breaker."

"... Don't poke fun."

\---------------------------------------------------

Little did Katie know, at the end of the day, she would find herself running. But not from Richard.

It was 5:46. Her and Morgan were making their end of the day preparations. Katie was wiping down the counters and checking the stock. While Morgan warned the patrons they had 15 minutes before they would be locking the doors for the night.

It started with a smell. She scented him the moment he opened the shop door. He was musky, like moss and dust from an old book store. His sent wafted into the shop and an instant chill ran through Katie's body. She looked at him, for only a second, before he was fully through the glass door. His brown hair must have been styled at some point but he had run his hands through it. Now it lied there, in a haphazard mess. He was all angles and his suit seemed perfectly tailored for his massive size. An alpha for sure and she felt... Something. Weak in the knees. Something was pooling.

Katie ran to the single person bathroom. In a panic, she flung open the door open and slammed it closed.

"K-Katie!" Morgan called after her. She couldn't tell what had caused such an alarm. An emergency bathroom situation perhaps?

The alpha, after watching the show with a look of confusion, walked to the counter.

After a quick check to the closed bathroom door, Morgan joined the alpha. "What can I gotcha?"

"Do you sell deserts?" He asked.

"We do. Fresh baked, every morning."

"Do you have some sort of honey rolls? I could smell them from outside. I'd love to try them."

"Honey rolls?" Morgan thought. "Not that I know of. Unless our resident baker has changed the menu up on me over night we don't sell anything like that."

"Nothing with honey? Maybe some sort of milk tea?"

"No, sir."

The alpha paused in thought looking twords, bathroom door.

"So... You going to order?" Morgan called his attention back.

He gave her a warm smile, "My apologies, I'll take a black coffee then."

Morgan eyed him up. "... Right." This alpha was hard to read, coming in to order a sweet then ordering the most bitter of drinks.

At least black coffee was easy enough to provide. The shop's coffee maker could keep a hot pot piping for hours. Morgan picked the pot up from the heater and poured the black liquid into a paper cup, decorated with tiny black cat faces.

"Thank you, Morgan." The alpha said, must have read her name tag. "Do you close up shop at 6:00, every day?"

"That's correct. Except for Saturdays, were done here at 2:00, and closed on Sundays."

"Well, tomorrow I'll be sure to come in earlier then."

"You keep that promise," Morgan shook a finger at him. "We do love returning customers here."

"Oh?" he laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

With a short wave. He left the shop with his coffee.

At 6:02 Katie emerged from the bathroom. The shop was closed. The doors were locked. Katie looked defeated and ragged. Her hair was no longer tied up. She placed her hat on the bar counter and lifted herself to sit on top of it next to Morgan, who stood, counting the registrars cash.

"How was your shit?" Morgan greeted.

"I didn't shit," She grumbled.

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know!" Katie threw herself back onto the counter, splaying her arms out wide. "I thought I was going to start!"

"Start?" Morgan asked.

"My heat."

"Shit."

"That alpha," Katie said. "He smelt so good. Like mossy rocks and rain! Or like a book store."

"All your favorite smells."

"I knowwww," Katie covered her face and kicked her feet in the air, a cute little tantrum.

Morgan knew Katie wouldn't want to hear this but she needed to. So she would say it anyways, "What if he's your fated pair?"

"That's not a thing, Morgan!" An instant response.

Morgan was expecting that instant response. She poked Katie's side with a finger. Katie swatted her away. "Come on. You've never reacted like this before. Just think what if. _What if._ What's the worse that could happen?"

"Plenty!" Katie sat up. "Alphas are dicks! We talked about this, TODAY. He could be controlling, he could want me to quit my job, he would want me to move in with him, move out of my house, he could have a whole harem of omegas, he could be some baby crazed fiend-"

"Or he could be nice." Morgan gave her a smile.

Katie did not return the smile, "...Cause him being nice is all worth it."

"I just think-" Morgan picked up the tip jar. "He left his business card in here."

The alpha must have dropped his business card in the jar when Morgan turned to make his coffee.

"What?" Katie grabbed for the jar. "Let me see!"

Morgan held the jar up away from her, holding Katie back with her other hand.

"It seemed like you didn't care before," Morgan laughed as Katie's arms scrambled for what was out of her reach. "What happened?"

"I don't care," Katie said. "But if you get it, you're just gonna poke more fun!"

Morgan was able to wrestle two of Katie's hands into one of her own with ease. Holding Katie down, she read the card, "Alexander Foster... That's a hot name. You should let him foster you Katie."

"Shut-UP."


	2. Tomato Caprese

Alexander Foster and never been more excited to get coffee. During his lunch break he rode the elevator down to the ground floor, exited the office building into the Chicago heat, and followed that sweet milk and honey sent to the coffee shop again. His financial business had moved into the building three weeks ago and he thanked fate that he got off work early yesterday to catch whiff of the omegas sweet smell. The coffee shop closed at 6:00 and he often didn't leave work till around 7:00. Luck was on Alexander's side yesterday, allowing him to leave work early and meet the sweet omega. He hoped it was on his side today, it smelled like it was.

Alexander opened the door.

Both the girls were behind the counter. The taller one, Morgan, had the omega by the back of her apron as the smaller tried to pull away from her. Morgan was laughing, saying something Alexander couldn't make out.

The omega's apron untied and Morgan stopped pulling so she could fix it. Morgan walked away when Alexander walked up.

"Afternoon," He greeted.

Katie shuffled her way over, walking as if there was a magnet drawing her twords him, that she was simultaneously fighting.

She nodded, looking down at the register, rather than at him. "Afternoon."

Alexander drank in the site of her. His omega. She was precious. Her cheeks were flushed underneath her brown lashes. Her hair flowed in a long waves, a mixture of brown and blonde hair that she had pulled to her front, covering her name tag. Her black hat had little cat ears on it.

Alexander tilted his head, trying to see her face a little better. She was so tiny. "What's your name?"

She mumbled her own name.

"Kitty?" he laughed, noting the cat hat.

"Katie," she corrected.

"Katie," he repeated. He had a name. "Wonderful."

Alexander noticed the omega only stealing glances at him, then she would look past, outside, or at other cafe members rather than at him directly. She was nervous. 

"Could I get a black coffee and something to eat?"

"Just... Something? Do you want a sandwich or-?"

"What's your favorite?"

"Hmm," Katie thought. "I just came up with a tomato caprese sandwich, I think it pretty good."

"You came up with it?" Alexander asked, with genuine intrigue.

She nodded.

"You're a chef?"

"More of a baker," She admitted. "Like cakes and things."

"Ah, you must be the 'resident baker' then." Alexander said, remembering what Morgan had said yesterday. He looked at the managerie of baked goods amongst the counter. The glass frigerator was filled with tiny tea cakes decorated with cat heads, cake pops shaped like like yarn balls, and fruit tarts that looked straight out of a magazine. "That's amazing Katie."

"It's alright." She blushed, twisting her hair.

It was a cute gesture, but a worrisome one. Alexander came back to the cafe with the intention of asking the omega out on a date. However, with the general aloofness she was showing, he wasn't sure that she'd say yes. He wondered why. Most omega's eagerly awaited their fated pair. Alexander was certainly excited to see her, was she not him? He had to go about this in a smart way.

Katie handed over his coffee, "What's your name for the order?"

He was so happy she asked, though it made him wonder if she saw the business card he left. Maybe she was making a conformation. "Alex."

She nodded, "You can have a seat at one of the tables and we'll bring it to you."

"Will you be delivering it to me?" He smirked.

"One of us will." Her words sounded uninterested but her actions betrayed her. As Katie turned, she tripped over her own sneakers, stumbling forward she caught herself. Without turning back to him she waved her hand over her face as if she was hot. The clumsy thing.

Alexander took a seat by the window, catching some sun before he had to go back to the office.

Moments later, Morgan delivered his sandwich to him. It came in a paper-box, practical and recyclable. Alexander frowned at her.

"Don't be disappointed," She said, slamming the box down hard enough for it to bounce. "Katie told me to kick you out of here. So, I need to make it look like I'm doing that."

"What-" Alexander started.

"I've never seen her want to like someone as much as she wants to like you," Morgan said.

"Wants to like someone?" Alexander searched Morgans face for an answer but her expression was void of expression. She was here to deliver facts not emotion. "What do you mean by that?"

"That girl is the sweetest, funnest, strongest person I've ever met. Not even strongest omega, strongest person. But she got hurt. _Bad._ By alphas. Now, she doesn't trust them." Morgan slammed her hand down on the table, like she was really laying into him, telling him to leave.

If you were to use one word to describe Morgan, that word would be lengthy. She was a tall beta, all legs and arms and her dark brown hair was long enough to rival Katie's. However, where Katie's hair flowed in waves, Morgans dark brown hair ran straight. Alexander suspected this was not the first time Morgan had intervened on Katie's behalf. The two seemed close and opposite in a way that allowed them to take care of each other with ease.

"But I think you could be good for her. So, keep coming here, show me you're good," Morgan pointed right at him, "and I'll get you a date."

Alexander glanced over to Katie. She was standing far enough away that she couldn't pick up on the conversation but she stood, balancing on her tip toes, as if getting a higher viewpoint might increase her range of hearing. Alexander had known Katie for a day. Yet, he already wanted to give her the world and ruin any alpha that had laid their hands on her. He'd jump through any hoop Morgan through at him.

"Sounds like a deal," he said.

As a final point Morgan shoved his food at him and yelled, "Now, get out of here!"

\------------

Per their deal, Alexander had showed up everyday for lunch; Although, he would have showed regardless. Each afternoon he arrived, he ordered whatever Katie recommended. The first bite of her tomato caprese sandwich made him want to taste anything and everything the omega had ever cooked. Alexander had never been a fan of sweets but he quickly decided he would gladly devour any treat Katie made with her own two hands, sweet or not. By the end of the week, Alexander had taken home nearly everything on the menu. This fact delighted the two girls of the Cat's Cup. Seeing others partake in her creations brought brought the omega instincts in Katie great joy and Morgan enjoyed the steady income the alpha was readily supplying.

With a watchful eye, Morgan watched Katie's comfort level throughout the week. Slowly, through gentle complements and a commitment to her food, Alexander gained the trust of her little friend.

On Thursday, Alexander insisted on two things: that Katie would call him Alex and that she would allow him to take a box of sweets home to give his pack mates. Katie easily accepted the first request but was both shocked and excited by the second. She had never fulfilled such a large order before. Katie had to scramble around the back room for a box that would fit the assortment of treats, excited at the prospect of feeding so many people.

When Alexander took the treats home that night, a few thoughts ran through Katie's mind:

1) She hoped they all enjoyed them.

2) She wondered if the pack already had an omega that liked to bake for them. She hoped not. She shoved that thought down.

3) Katie thought about how she, kind of, wanted to meet Alexander's pack. If her and Alexander were a fated pair, she would be naturally drawn twords joining his pack and she wondered if that's where these thoughts were coming from. She shoved that thought down too. 

By Friday, Morgan deemed Katie ready. When Morgan dropped Alexanders lunch off to his table she told him, "Go for it" and gave him a little thumbs up. Alexander had to stifle a laugh at the gesture. What kind of teen drama was he in that this was taking place in front of him.

Alexander found Katie with her head in the cake display. She was rearranging the treats, making sure everything was grouped together and all the cat faces were pointing outwards. Alexander gave the glass a knock.

Katie's head popped up like a small animal from a burrow. "Alex," she said. "Is something wrong? Was the sandwich okay?"

"Well, I haven't checked yet but I'm sure it's fine." Alexander watched as Katie walked over to the counter in front of him. So much growth in a few days, she looked right at him now. He was proud of her. "I have something to ask you, Kitty."

Katie blushed at the new nickname, a nickname that grew from their first conversation. 

Alexander seemed to contrast Katie in every way. He had dark hair, tanned skin, was all shoulder, and stood almost two feet taller than her. She kind of wanted him to pick her up.

Another thought to push down.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow night?" Saturdays were Katie's short day at work. Alexander worried if he asked her for tonight's dinner it would be too short notice, but he also worried waiting till Sunday would give her too much time to ruminate, and possibly cancel.

"Oh, uhm..." Katie looked at Morgan for some kind of hint about what to say. Morgan made a motion like she was giving her a push, telling her to take the plunge.

Actually, Katie thought, a bird falling from a nest is exactly how she felt right now. Life was pushing her forward, she had no reason not to spread her wings, except someone important had taught her that she couldn't, that it was impossible. So, now with that self doubt in place, she felt herself plummeting to her doom. As an omega she wanted this, to find her alpha. Katie's instincts told her to submit to his request, to let him lead her through these unsure feelings but her mind, that logical part of her brain, told her to say no, it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the possibility of getting hurt by Alex. But maybe that part of her wasn't logical either, another result of her trauma. She couldn't tell.

"What's the matter? What are you thinking about?" Alexander said, snapping Katie out of her looping thoughts. Concern showed on his face.

"I-I just wasn't expecting it." She lied with a smile. "But sure, one dinner."

She told herself, one dinner couldn't hurt. She'd gone to dinner before with Morgan. It would be like that.

Alexanders face lit up for a moment. That was the first time Katie noticed his teeth, they were perfect. "One dinner." Alexander confirmed. "I can pick you up at 7:00. Do you mind if I pick the place?"

Katie was back to staring at the counter but she nodded.

"Hey," Alexander said, trying to draw Katie's attention back up to him. His head was tilted to the side a little. "Thank you, Kitty. I'll see you tomorrow."

Katie's face turned hot and pink, "Tomorrow, Alex."


	3. Salmon and Steak

Katie was angrily debating what to wear. Katie was angry because she thought she was above such a debate. How immature that she was worried about whether to wear a dress or jeans on her date with Alex. At least she ruled out dress pants a half hour ago. At first she thought they could be the compromise between the two garments, dressy but pants. However, she ruled them out after deeming they were more work attire, than date attire. The flowery dress in front of her was definitely date attire. The dress would fit into a nice restaurant or could be dressed down with a nice pair of boots if need be, but she would be so exposed. The slightest wind and Katie's omega sent would just be out in the breeze for anyone to smell. She hated that.

"Jeans it is," Katie said.

Along with her jeans, Katie picked out a black blouse, knee length jacket, and heels. She looked at her beta perfume on the bathroom counter. Holding the glass bottle in her hand, she debated wearing the sent. She'd be with Alexander for the night. His presence alone should be enough to keep alphas off of her, she hoped.

There was a knock at her apartment door. She ran to it.

"Alex," Katie said, opening the door. "You found it. I thought you were going to call me so I could help you find the place."

Alexander stood at the door, "I didn't want to bother you in case you were getting ready."

"Oh," Katie said. Having him at her door instantly made her nervous. His hair wasn't slicked back today, like he wore it for work, and he held a gift bag in his hand. Katie blushed, wondering if the gift was for her. "You can come in for a minute. I've gotta put my shoes on still. People I invite over always have trouble finding this place so I thought it might be better for me to come out."

"I see," Alexander said, stepping in. "I could see how. It's a bit of a maze."

Katie wondered how Alexander could keep his tone so warm and natural. She felt like a bundle of nerves, sick to her stomach even. She had a feeling she wouldn't be eating a lot at dinner.

When Alexander stepped into Katie's apartment she realized the mistake she made. He had stepped into her nest and it instantly set her on edge. Katie lived in a one room studio. Her bed with all her blankets and pillows marked with her sent were in plain view. His sent was mixing with hers in a way that made her freeze up. He shouldn't be in here.

Katie didn't know him well enough to allow him in this space but she had invited him in anyways, to be polite. This is why she wanted him to text. Too late now. 

"I'll wait outside," He said.

Katie was buckling up her heels on the couch, "What?" Alexander's eyes shifted from her bed onto her. So he had come to terms with what he had done too. "I'm almost ready I just have to get my shoes on." 

"Yeah but," Alexander covered his mouth and nose with his hand, blocking Katie's sent from reaching him. The look on his face showed he was clearly happy to be sharing this space with Katie, a little blush was peeking behind his hands. 

Okay maybe letting him in wasn't such a bad idea. That was cute.

"We kind of match," Alexander observed.

Katie looked at Alexander. He was wearing jeans and a black button down. "I guess so."

"How is it that you know my taste so well, Katie Pines?"

Katie smiled, an awkward look. With her shoes on she walked over to stand close to Alexander. She started twisting a lock of her hair. Staring up at him through her long, omega lashes, she asked, "Is it okay to match?"

Alexander took in a heavy breath to prevent himself from jumping on her right there and then. This action, which was meant to cool his alpha instincts, lit them even more on fire. He breathed in the airy sent of omega. Today, the sent was pure Katie. The beta smell that lingered over her was gone, perhaps because she hadn't been hanging around Morgan all day. He wanted to run his fingers through her golden hair and bury his face in the sent glands on her neck. He would sent her there, covering her sensitive neck in kisses until she was mewling his name.

He tried closing his eyes for a moment as to not look at her. 

"It's perfectly fine," he said, opening them again. "You look adorable, Kitten... I brought a gift for you."

"Oh! I was wondering about that," Katie took the bag he held out to her. There was no tissue paper in the gift bag, just small succulent plant in a pot.

"Wow!" Katie said, with genuine excitement. She crouched on the ground, setting the bag down so she could safely pull the plant from its depths.

Alexander chuckled, crouching down with her. He held the bag down as Katie stuck her hands in, preventing her from pulling the bag up with it.

"It's so cute!" Katie said, cupping it with her fingers. The blue ceramic pot the succulent came in fit perfectly in her hands. "You know, I think most alphas would bring cut flowers. I'm glad you brought me a living plant. They last so much longer and this one will match the coffee shop perfectly."

"I've only ever seen living plants in your shop," Alexander said. "It gave me the feeling you weren't a fan of cut flowers."

Katie wanted to give him a kiss. Not on the mouth but on the cheek, maybe. He was clean shaven but Katie wondered if she'd be able to feel the stubble on her lips when her mouth touched his skin. Too nervous, Katie instead poked him on his hand. It was her first time touching him. He was warm. "Thanks Alex."

"You're welcome, Kitten." Alexander smiled. Taking the hand that had poked in his, he helped her from the floor. "You ready to go?"

Katie nodded, "I am." The little succulent had soothed Katie's nerves, allowing her to feel calm and understood. It showed her Alexander was observant and caring. She'd be fine. Katie placed the pot on the kitchen counter and grabbed her house keys from a nearby ceramic dish.

"I... Don't have a car," Katie admitted. She locked up her home and they descended the outdoor stairs together. "I normally just use public transport to get around or Morgan picks me up."

"That's alright," Alexander said. "Even if you had a car, I would still offer to drive you to dinner."

Alexander led Katie to their ride. Katie didn't know much about cars but it seemed new, some kind of crossbreed between a car and a truck. Alexander opened the passenger door for Katie. She hopped in and Alexander took a seat in the drivers side.

"I've heard using public transport can be dangerous for omegas," Alexander said, starting the car.

"I always keep an eye out," Katie said. "And my Beta Blocker keeps most alphas off my back."

"Beta Blocker?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah. It's perfume laced with beta pheromones. It blocks my omega smell."

"I'm guessing you didn't wear it today?" Alexander asked. "When I picked you up, I noticed your sent was stronger, more you today."

"Oh?" Katie shifted in her seat. She kept her legs tight and tried to pull her blouse lower down. She never meant to draw Alexander in with her smell. "I'm sorry."

Alexander took note of Katie's stiff posture, her shoulders were hunched, and he couldn't see her expression beneath her hair. "Oh no, Kitten. Don't apologize." Something Alexander had said, set her off. He had been under the impression that most omegas were proud of their sents but Katie seemed to find shame in hers.

Guilt and concern overwhelmed his thoughts. Alexander was suddenly reminded of that tragic past Morgan warned him about. He greatly wanted to comfort her but he had no idea what that past entailed. He got the feeling, reaching out a hand wouldn't help her. If it was physical trauma she endured, an alphas hand on her might cause her more distress. Perhaps, he could comfort her with his own sent.

Alexander let out a deep, primal noise within him, a comforting noise similar to a purr. At the same time he released a wave of comforting pheromones. "Your smell is wonderful. So sweet and-"

"Don't do that!" Katie yelled. She looked at him, eyebrows knotted and eyes pleading.

Alexander stopped, wide eyed. 

Katie opened her window, letting the car air out to remove Alexander's sent. She could feel his smell working through her like a drug. It relaxed her tense muscles and made her want to fall asleep in her seat. She noticed Alexander was pulling into a gas station parking lot. "Do you need gas?" Katie asked. Some how her tone was already evening out, like the outburst never happened.

Alexander shook his head. "No. I wanted to talk to you, seriously, for a moment."

Alexanders tone had shifted, putting her on edge. She worried her outburst had really angered him. She swam around in her thoughts for an answer as to why that could be, but she came up with nothing. Would he lash out at her? Would he try to hurt her?

If something happened, she could run into the gas station for help. Katie checked out the lock on the door, it was accessible to her. She unclipped her seat-belt. Now, she could better face Alexander, or so it looked, and she had a quicker exit, if need be.

"Morgan told me a little bit about your past," Alexander said. "That you got hurt... By alphas. She didn't give me details, but I want you to know I would never try and hurt you and if I am, I want you to tell me. I think I just hurt you now. Can you tell me why?"

Katie looked at him. She didn't think she'd be talking about this on their first date, before they got to dinner no less.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you everything," Katie said. She curled her legs up into her seat and wrapped her hands around them. "But I don't like it when alphas use their pheromones to control me."

Alexander nodded. "Understood. Is there a better way to comfort you?"

Katie blushed. Coming to terms with what was going on now, she felt silly. Alexander had only been trying to help. She knew that, but sometimes logic can't override an instinct. "Just talk to me, I think... I'm sorry. I don't know. I've never done this before, dating and stuff. I've never had this talk with anyone before."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm here _for you,_ Katie," Alexander said. Wherever this relationship was going, he would take it at Katie's pace. "Thank you for telling me."

Katie nodded, just once, cheeks growing redder.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Alexander asked.

She nodded again. "Yeah, its alright... And I know you didn't know so, its okay."

Alexander smiled back at her. It was a gentle look.

"...You're really direct," Katie said.

Alexander laughed. "Well, that's also a very direct thing to say."

There was an awkward pause as the two listened to the indie rock playing softly, on the radio. Alexander broke the silence, "Would you still like to go to dinner with me?"

"Of-of course!" Katie was surprised with how quickly she said those words, but she meant them. She felt those words. _Alex is kind and observant,_ she reminded herself. Putting her seat belt back on, she asked, "I'd like to talk about something a bit more fun though."

Alexander chuckled. It was low and rumbly, kinda like the purr he made earlier. "Like what?"

"Uhm," Katie thought for a moment. "What's your pack like? I remember you mentioning them before."

"I guess that is a better topic." Alexander pulled out of the parking lot and they were back on their way to the restaurant. "There's six of us, right now. Two alphas, an omega, and three betas."

"Two alphas?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Alexander said. "Gabriel Is our pack leader. We met back in high school and ended up forming a pack together in our college days. It happened naturally, people just started to join us, wanting a community, wanting a family."

"I see." Katie could understand that feeling. "A big pack does sound nice."

"It can be a bit rowdy sometimes. Even our omega is a bit of a trouble maker."

"Oh yeah?" Katie laughed.

"Uhm-hm. I think you two would get along. Like you, he doesn't put up with, as he calls is 'alpha nonsense'."

"Alpha nonsense?" Katie laughed, again.

"Yes. Before Micha and Gabriel were mated, we pulled him away from many arguments with alphas trying to make a move on him. He would give them a talking to about how omegas weren't their property or weren't there to..." Alexander trailed off, omitting something he deemed too inappropriate for Katie's ears. "He had a foul mouth."

"He sounds interesting." Katie said. She couldn't imagine herself mouthing off to an alpha like that but she appreciated Alexander saw a similar fire in her.

Alexander wasn't sure how Katie would take this next point but they would be at the restaurant soon. Might as well tell her now.

"I do have something to admit," he said. "My pack... Is a bit polyamorous. Or I guess the better way of saying it is we believe in polyfidelity. It's old school, I know, but it works for us."

"Polyfidelity?" Katie asked. She had heard of polyamorous packs before, they were pretty common. Especially in the past, where omegas were considered to be more alpha property than their own person. Many times, one omega ended up belonging to a whole group, being shared amongst multiple alphas and sometimes the betas. Omegas were much rarer than alphas and polyamorous packs helped with that number gap. However, with the way Alexander talked about his packs omega, she got the feeling this isn't why his pack was together.

"That means we only have relations with others who are in the pack." Alexander conveniently left out the exact kind of relations he had with the other members. He would leave that conversation up to another day, and up to Katie's imagination, for now. "If you're uncomfortable with that, I can have a talk with them."

"I uh, don't know. I've never thought about it I guess." Katie said. It was hard for Katie to picture being a pack omega. She had a hard enough time thinking about just being Alexander's omega. Both seemed like far off ideas.

"The other omega, Micha, he's okay with it? Is he okay with us meeting?" Katie hoped that omega didn't feel like she was taking his mate away from him.

Alexander smiled. Katie took the news better than he expected, unsure but not opposed. He could work with that. And she was concerned for an omega she hadn't even met. "You see, Micha is Gabriel's fated pair and while he's the packs omega, he has a special bond with Gabriel that I'll never be apart of. They understand why I'm here tonight."

"... You've told them about me?" Katie asked.

They were pulling into the parking lot. Alexander had brought them to a restaurant with lots of outdoor seating, covered with fantastical string lights. "Only a little. They know you made the sweets I brought them and told them I think we're a fated pair... Micha really enjoyed your sweets. He wants to learn how to make them. He said, when you two meet he hopes you'll teach him."

That brought some delight to Katie's expression. "That sounds like fun. I like cooking for people."

"And why's that?"

Katie pondered this. Alexander was making her think about herself in ways she never had before. "It's like a way of connecting to people and making them happy."

"You are so sweet, Katie Pines." Alexander said, setting the car to park.

Alexander and Katie got out of the car together. Katie didn't wait for Alexander to come around and open the door for her, but he met her on her side of the vehicle.

Alexander had made the reservation at the restaurant. They sat inside, away from the humid night air. The restaurant had dark paint and warm lighting, even inside. Katie ordered salmon, which she only ate half of, and Alexander ordered stake.

"I wonder why alphas like red meat so much," Katie said, letting her wandering thoughts known. "Predatory instincts maybe?"

Alexander stopped chewing at being called a predator. A look at Katie, let him know she was teasing him.

"Not a fan of steak?" He asked.

She shook her head no. "It gives me a stomach ache."

"Note taken," Alexander said. "Never make steak for a kitten."

The rest of their dinner date flowed similar to this. Little thoughts would pop into Katie's head and Alexander would accept them. Sometimes when the conversation lulled Alexander would ask Katie questions, finding her whimsical personality much more charming than his own.

On their date, Katie found out Alexander worked in a financial advisory office above her shop. He helped businesses, large and small, manage their finances and plan for the future.

"Seems kind of boring," Katie teased. "I'd much rather be the dreamer making up the business. Exploring what the place is going to look like, what it's going to be."

"Well, sometimes the dreamers need a realist to help take care of them," Alexander said. "I enjoy it. I like working with little mom-and-pop shops, especially. It's like a puzzle, figuring out what a client needs to get their business off the ground. You're little coffee shop seems to be doing well. Tell me more about that."

"Morgan and I started it up a few years ago, three I think. We convinced the original owner that we were both betas so we could sign the lease together."

Alexander paused his eating again. "They wouldn't let you co-sign as a omega?"

Katie shrugged. "We had heard a lot of places wouldn't. So, to be safe, we told them I wasn't"

"I'm sorry Katie."

Katie gave him a confused look, "About what?"

"It sounds like you haven't had much of a chance to be yourself. You're clearly capable, running a coffee shop with just two people can't be easy, but you haven't been able to do it as an omega."

"I guess, I've never thought about it like that," Katie said. Omegas didn't commonly, run businesses. It wasn't illegal but it was taboo in the eyes of some conservatives. Most omegas were brought up to be homemakers. Ones that did work, often held careers in jobs like teaching, nursing, or secretarial work-careers that traditionally aligned with an omegas nurturing instincts. "It would be kinda cool to run the shop as an omega, like a statement to other omegas: look at what I can do, you can too."

"You want to encourage other omegas to dream big?" Alexander asked.

"Something wrong with that?" Katie challenged.

"Not at all," he smiled. Alexander had led her to the idea. Of course he didn't think it was a bad one.

Katie blushed at having been lead around. Alexander could read her like a book and it was clear by the look on his face. Where Katie was a bundle of nerves, Alexanders posture was relaxed and mild, his expression soft. He knew what Katie wanted and needed to hear, always. 

"How do you do that?" Katie asked.

"Do what?"

"How- I just realized this is a weird question."

"That's okay, Kitten. Ask away."

Katie's shoulders hunched and she pulled one of her feet up, under her. She sat up, just a little taller, to make eye contact with Alexander. "I'm just... Nervous. My stomach feels all tight. I get the feeling like I want to run but I also want to stay. You come up with things to talk about so easily. Aren't you nervous at all? This is like a big thing, right?''

Alexander was quiet for a moment as he analyzed Katie's words and what he knew about her. Katie watched him take notice of how little she had eaten.

"Are you okay with me being direct again?" Alexander asked.

Katie nodded.

"Katie, I feel relaxed because I know you're my fated pair and that's all I need. Before me is the most enticing omega I have ever laid my eyes on. She's caring, strong, caring, and a little clumsy. And that makes me want her all the more. That's all I need, but you need more. I've got to gain your trust and I'm okay with that, my omega." 

Alexander lifted his glass of tea to her as a cheers, as a promise to gain her trust. It was a dorky gesture, but one that made Katie smile. She picked up her water and clinked it against his. Then, in further relieving her frustrations, Katie snatched a spoonful of mashed potatoes off his plate, even though she had only finished half of what was on her own.

Alexander chuckled. Katie could really flip from one mood to another, one topic to the next. "My you are a defiant one, Katie Pines. A rebellious omega with big dreams and a potato thief. Anything else I should know?"

"Uhm," Katie thought. "I have a cat."

"A kitten owning a cat?" Alexander looked perplexed. "Is that legal?"

Katie laughed louder than the joke was funny. People stared, but neither one of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Next chapter we really get moving.  
> Wow, writing trauma reactions is kinda hard. Who'd a thought.  
> Thank you to everyone following this story :) it is much appreciated!


End file.
